


Fallen Angel's Lust

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel Sex, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fallen angel has started a church of his own. In this new and interesting venture, he loves taking advantage of his human followers.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Fallen Angel's Lust

It was that time again, where Raziel rounded up all of his dear followers for another escapade of lust and desire. The fallen angel had gained a fascination with humans and their willingness to blindly follow whatever was deemed to them ‘holy’. He had since taken over a church of evangelical worshippers by showing off his broken wings and telling them all he came from heaven to watch over them. The fallen had since used this place as a grounds to feed his sins, mainly lust, by taking it out on these ever so loyal followers. He had done this three times this month, and while he wished to be able to do this all the time, he viewed humans as too weak to fully be able to handle him for more than just an hour or two of lust filled pleasure. Unlike the demons the fallen angel usually courted, humans were rather fragile. He had broken quite a few of them in the past with rough or violent sex. Even killed one or two. Though what they had over the demons was their ability to be so easily manipulated. Centuries had passed since he fell, and he wanted to see if he still had his old charms of being God’s favorite secret keeper.

It was amusing to him, though, how these humans so willingly bowed to his every command. If he told one to take a long walk off a short cliff he knew at least ten of them would do so without question. Lemmings, that’s all they were. Running themselves to their deaths simply because one was following the other, and he was the one who had pushed them off in the first place. Playing the holy angel he used to be was all too easy. All he had to do to get their attention and submission was perform a few minor miracles, and they were hooked. The new messiah they called him, not quite the son they were looking for, but an angel nonetheless. If they only knew… Not that he didn’t appreciate what they did for him, but the worshipping was something that made it all too easy to do as he pleased to his followers without facing any form of consequence. In fact most of his followers begged him to do things to them, and push them around. Such masochists, he loved it. 

Today, however, he was out for someone a little less within his normal choosing. With those of his loyal servants willing to cave to his lust all lined up for him to look over, he scanned the humans. This one smelled bad, this one’s boobs were too uneven, this one moaned too much like a whore… Every one of them was unappealing, save for the last. A blonde with green eyes, adorned in clothing that was at least a size or two too big for them. Their posture suggested a sense of shame they held for their body. And while his individual insisted they were male, Raziel could easily tell that he was more female than he let on. He allowed himself to dive deep into the secrets his followers held, using his angelic abilities to their fullest. All of them had secrets, but because Raziel wasn’t told not to share them, he used them to his advantage. And this human was definitely female.

He knew this one to be… Unique was the only word he could think of without being cruel about it. While he really wasn’t one to judge, at least not for what these humans chose to do to themselves, he found it a little interesting that this one in particular wished to change their sex. There was a curiosity about this false male that made him wonder, what would it be like exactly to take out his lust on this one rather than use those who were less seemingly confused about their bodies. Would this confused individual insist he fuck him like a man? Or would it submit to him and give no struggle if Raziel used him like the woman he was? He pointed a lazy finger at the human, who stepped forward. The fallen, and almost demonic looking angel grinned “Your lucky day. I want you.” The human seemed to nod, and the rest left to allow them to be alone despite there being many times where the unholy male actually enjoyed there being an audience. Maybe just this once he wouldn’t call them back. His almost sick fascination with this supposed male distracted him from his normal routine of wanting a crowd. 

“Well? You’ve been chosen, I expected your clothing to be off by now.” He snapped, glaring at the human as they nervously apologized and slowly stripped themselves of their clothing. As he thought, female in body and apparently only male in mind. The baggy clothing hid a bust size that was impressively concealed despite the size. Raziel would have expected at least something like bandages wrapped around the chest in an attempt to look flat. Wasn’t that a thing with these shemales? He noted the needle marks in their thigh, knowing that some of those like this one pumped themselves with prescribed hormones to attempt to make themselves look and feel more like what they weren’t. Still their posture didn’t suggest they were entirely willing to take this nude form and accept it. Raziel’s interest didn’t waver as he circled this human like a predator to prey, feeling the body he was about to ravage. 

Fingertips grazed over shoulders, breasts and through hair; he was almost looking for some form of negative reaction. Though the false male stood strong in his willingness to give his body to the angel. Typical, yet almost disappointing. There was a swift motion downwards with his hand, and in an instant he was shoving two of his fingers down to the last knuckle into the human’s less than wet womanly parts. The sound that came from his follower was that of discomfort. The legs of the human sifting just a bit in an attempt to deny his fingers access. He snorted, taking his fingers and shoving them in again, getting a similar sound. And yet there was no protest like he expected. Raziel’s thought in doing this had been if this human wanted to be treated as male, then why not plea for the ‘right hole’ to be filled?

“What? No pleasure? You’re lucky you get to do this for me!” Raziel growled, more apologies and a thanks from the human seemed to calm him. He continued to work the insides of the female parts, almost uncaringly. It was clear this human didn’t like what he was doing, but the reaction of the body seemed to tell him otherwise. A few more jerks of his hand and the legs that had been so tight before started to loosen. In pulling his fingers out, the wet that came with them was more than enough to get a smirk out of him. “Funny, you insist you are a man, and yet there was no attempt to get me to fuck you like one.” He loved demeaning his followers, especially when he fucked them. Their offense and shame got him off more than their blind willingness did. And the shocked look on this follower’s face said it all. 

Raziel pinned the human to the floor, with a hand, prying its legs open and scooting between them. Pulling down his pants, his now needy hardon rubbing against the wet of the ‘male’s’ pussy. Without further warning he thrust into the one under him, giving a groan as he was engulfed by the warm cavern of this self titled boy’s cunt. The human under him gave a yelp. It was a sound that almost made him laugh. Virgins were his favorite to break, and this one clearly had never had a fuck in its life. With nails digging into the follower’s hips, he set a rough pace. The abandoned church echoed with the sounds of muffled discomfort, light groans and the squelch of his cock penitrating the shemale’s sex. The slickness of this human’s hole made it so much easier to drive himself deep into the human’s already loosening vaginal canal. By now tears had started to stream from the follower’s face, though Raziel couldn’t care less. He was getting what he wanted, even if this human was now less than willing to give.

He paused for a moment, pulling out, only to turn the human onto their hands and knees and entered her once more. His grip on the human’s hips could be seen leaving bruises in the skin. His thrusts getting rougher as the other started to plea with him to stop. What did he care if he was hurting the false man? This was his church after all, this bitch should be grateful he was even doing this at all! With a growl, he pushed the human’s head into the floor. With a quickened pace he pushed himself deep, breeding the false man and filling him with more cum than was possible for anything other than his own kind and demons to produce. The thick clabber spilled from the human under him, puddling on the floor accompanied by streaks of blood. With sniffles and a light forced thanks the human started to stand. “Oh… You think you are done here? We’ve only just begun.” He grinned grabbing her by the hair and yanking their face close. “Best be hoping you’re not as fertile as your body suggests.” 

The look of horror that washed over the wannabe boy’s face. The blood of virginity lost and cum continued to flow down her legs. “I-I…” She tried to protest, but he shushed her, cupping a hand over the less than effeminate follower’s mouth. She whimpered, the tears starting again. Raziel grinned wickedly, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. Instead he licked up the length of her cheek, lapping up the salty tears. “We’re not done, until I say we’re done.”


End file.
